Red Pulls the Hood Over Harleys Eyes
by ScrambleMcollins
Summary: Red Hood used to hate Harley Quinn. Now he wants to save her. And take her from the Joker. This is a Red Hood/ Harley Quinn romance.
1. chapter 1

Quick Thing: I do not own nor profit from any of the D.C characters in this story.

Chapter One: Alleyway Tears

As Jason pulled up on his motorcycle, he realizes the lump on the ground was Robin ( aka Damian Wayne). Dropping his helmet with a thud he ran over to the boy wonders side and checked his pulse...

"Alive and breathing, but not conscious", he muttered as he took off his jacket and laid it under Damian's head.

Checking in both directions, he continued down the alleyway into the dark. Thats when he smelled it; Harleys perfume. Turning on the nightvision in his mask, he crouched down next to another still form. Blood on the ground indicated a heavy wound, maybe even a head wound. As he tiltes her up her eyes squinted up at him.

"Puddin?", she wimpered out, " You came back for me?"

"Sorry Quinn." Jason said, sorry to dissapoint her, " But Joker left you just like Batman left Robin. Lying in a heap on the ground."

Her head bent down as she sniffled, shaking from the cold and blood loss.

"Whatcha gonna do with me Red?", her voice whispered out.

At one point he would have known exactly what to do in this situation. He had dreamt of it. He had plotted it. He would have put a gun up under her chin and looked her in the eyes as he pulled the trigger, knowing he took something from the Joker. Now, as he held the broken woman in his arms, he knew his anger was misplaced. This was a woman who wanted to be loved, who wanted to be a part of something, to belong. He understood the feeling all to well. He desired the same things. A love. A family. To belong. He had found that not with his mentor, the Batman, but with Roy and Kori as part of the Outlaws. Recently they had taken a break from one another, some vacation. Kori went to stay with the Titans for a bit and reconcile with them. Roy had gone to Oliver to look for work and help rehabilitating himself after he had gotten knocked off another building ( why did that happen to him so much anyway?) And Jason had come back to Gotham, to his bat-family, to make ammends for his betrayal of Batman. However, since his return, he had been to busy trying to find a place to stay, and a job to keep him busy, to visit... or at least thats what he had been telling himself...

"Red?", Her voice cut through his inner turmoil, " I am losing a lot of blood here. So either get me to a hospital or leave me to die. My puddin obviously doesn't think I deserve to live so why should you?"

With that sad comment he knew what he had to do.

"Harley, if I take you to a hospital either Batman will find you and toss you in Arkham, or Joker will find you and this will end up happening to you all over again. So I am going with option number three. "

With that he gently lifted her off the ground, and walked her to his mortorcycle. Placing her on the front, he left her for a moment and went back to Robin.

" Sorry buddy," he muttered to Damians still form, " I would take you with me but then you would tell Bruce. "

Searching Damians still form he found what he was looking for. He pressed the button on Damians belt and an alert rang out. Comforted that Alfred would come help out Bruces latest protoge, he wrapped him in his cape and propped him up against a nearby wall, taking his Jacket back and leaving the boy wonder in the shaddows.

Getting back on his bike, he drove off with Harley, as the morning light just began to peer its head over the herizon.


	2. Hideaway for Castaways

I still do not profit from DC comics, in case anyone was wondering haha

Chapter Two: Hideaway for Castaways

Harleen woke with a start in an enviroment she did not recognize. she began to lean up, but quickly jerked in pain from wounds she had gotten the previous night. nothing like pain to bring back memories.

She had been running behind her puddin, away from Batsy and Kid Bird. Their plan to kidnap the bank manager to get a few million had gotten foiled by those two. As soon as they showed up Joker blew the managers brains out onto her and started running. After she threw up, she followed suit. As they went through the back door and out into the alley, the Bat Brat had jumped out the window above and landed on the Joker. However, he quickly got a crowbar to the head, knocking him out, and Harleen and her darlin continued down the way. But thats when Batman came from around the corner, somehow ahead of them. With little chance of escape, the clown had grabbed her and put a gun to her head.

" If you come any closer, I will blow her brains out Bats." He snarled, his white face a visage of pure anger.

That's when batman threw a batarang and hit the gun, deflecting it... however the bullet still grazed her temple, inatantly dropping her to the ground holding her face.

The Joker had run away while batman checked on her and Robin. Leaving them both behind he followed his old nemesis onward.

As Harleen held her head she kept crying out for her puddin, her man. But he did not return. The next time she awoke was in the arms of...

And with all of those memories coming back she suddenly looked up, eyes wide, at the room around her. She was in a queen sized bed, one of the only pieces of furniture in a dusty, poorly lit room. To her left was a dresser, badly damaged, with a crack running down the side of it, scarring the worn varnish. Atop the dresser was an alarm clock, it's green numbers telling her she had slept through the morning amd into the afternoon, if the sunlight through the damaged draperies was any indication. Next to the clock stood an antique lamp, its light barley teasing into the shadows of the room. Next to the dresser sat a desk, without a chair. Scattered along the top of the desk were what looked like pictures and letters, half-hazardly mixed together as if thrown about in anger.

Past that lay a door with a single hole at about eye level... "Must be the exit", she muttered.

A few feet to the right of that was another door. Light glinted out from underneath as a baritone voice was muffled by running water.

When the water turned off, and the knob began to turn, she quickly closed her eyes, and tried to slow her breathing.

Soft footsteps from bare feet crept across the floor until they stopped beside her, followed shortly by the creak of a worn office chair that must have been to her right.

She began to believe she had convinced this person she was asleep when suddenly a male voice cut through the silence.

"Harley I know you are awake. Your muscles are tense and every noise i make makes your eyes flutter under your lids."

Frowning, she turned her now open eyes to look upon the other resident of the room. What she saw made her catch her breathe.

Damp black hair fell down on a strong forhead covered in lines of past anger and laughter. One brow arched higher than the other, with long lashes over... dear God... beautiful grey-blue eyes. A freshly shaven face surrounded a half smile that just screamed cocky. His face lined with a strong jaw, and a thick neck leading down to a well muscled and... naked torso. Water droplettes slid down into a pair of black jeans slowly as...

" Ahem", he coughed, a smile in his voice.

Blushing, she said coyly " Didnt have to look so good for me kiddo. Besides i have a man and he is a bit older than you."

Looking down on her grinning face, he shook his head. He was glad to see how quickly she popped back up into a good mood, but was dissapointed that she was still thinking about that bastard that had left her behind with a bullet wound.

"Sorry gorgeous. Your "man" left you with a bullet wound to bleed out on the ground. If i hadn't decided to bring you somewhere safe and bandage you up, you would have died. Welcome to my hideaway. In this home i will always be honest. and honestly, he is garbage.

Thats when it dawned on her. This was Red Hood. Fear and anger made her draw back, causing her head to feel dizzy.

" Screw you!", she yelled, as tears welled up in her eyes, " My puddin loves me! He has too! He just needed to escape, thats all... He wasn't gonna actually shoot me, until Batsy threw his toy. "

That made Jason's eyes go wide. "Harly! He was the one who shot you? Not Some goon, or a ricoshe or anything?"

" She paused and looked up at him, bawling... then nodded. " He didn't come back for me. Every time, i come back for him. B-but he never comes back for me!!!!!"

With that cry she pulled her hands over her face, feeling the bandage from a wound her clown had given her. He had thrown her off buildings and slapped her and put a knife in her throat. His endangering her was nothing knew. What was knew, was the gun. And the fact that he pulled the trigger. She knew this was different. And with that kowledge she suddenly knew that they were all different.

And Jason knew that she knew that. He knew it last night when she was ready to die. The one man she had loved left her to die.

" Harly, we both know he doesn't care. We both know that he left you to die. However, just because he does not believe you have worth does not mean you have to feel that way. He failed you. You did not fail him.", at that last sentence his voice lowered to a whisper. Jason stared down at her, waiting for her to meet his eyes. When she did he continued, " You are a strong, beautiful, and brilliant woman who deserves better than him!"

She KNEW he was right. she just did not want to believe is. But she remembered the feeling of abandonment last night. she remembered crying in the arms of an old enemy and wanting to die. However, as this twenty four year old man dropped wisdom on her, she thought about her Mistah J and all they had gone through together... and instead of death, she began to desire something even more... Vengeance.


	3. Red Hood Visits the Bat

I do not profit from or own dc comics or these characters

Jason looked down at her silently. His eyes swept across her blonde hair, dyed at the ends of her pigtails with red and blue, then downward to her soft eyebrows and closed eyes... the eyes that had looked up so broken, but also so beautiful and blue, reflecting the streetlights last night as he carried her away. Her nose with its slight upturn sat above her perfect lips, decorated in that silly black lipstick she always wore. His eyes crept down her chin to her graceful neck down to her chest and up the swell of her breasts. While he would admit he had checked her out in the middle of a fight more than once, and her outfit had always shown off her "goods", He would never admit HOW attractive she looked hanging out of that leather gear she had recently switched to. Her perfect medium sized breasts and full hips curving back into a firm yet bouncy rear...

He shook his head. Best not to dwell on those thoughts. Just because he saved her last night does not mean he would ever get involved physically. He wouldnt be her lover any more than he would be her prince charming.

They had sat in silence as she wept herself into sleep. He wished he could bring her more comfort. She was another victim in this war between Bruce and the Joker; he knew how that felt. He also knew that she had blood on her hands from choosing the wrong side, the wrong way. He understood how that felt too. Their lives were full of misery and chaos, in a broken world. He had come back to Gotham to see Bruce and make things right between them, only to arrive in the midst of another showdown between Batman and the monster that took his life. Feelings of anger and memories of getting beaten down with a crowbar and blown up made his eyes swim with red.

Shaking his head he stood and quietly left the studio aparent, filled with the breathy sound of Harley. Quinns sleeping form.

He headed out the door and into the garage below, hopping on his bike before driving out. It was time to visit his old mentor. It was time to make things better for Gotham, and for his soul.

Bruce Wayne's brow furrowed in confusion as he thought about last nights debacle. He had lost the Joker in the alleys. Somehow the mad clown had found the tracer on the back of the nape of his jacket, and had tossed it onto a bicyclist nearby.

When he headed back to pick up Damian and take him home for medical care, he found Alfred carrying him to the car.

" Alfred? Why did you come out here? We did not ask for backup!". he questioned his long time friend and butler.

" The signal came to the cave to help young Master Damian sir". Alfred replied, " It came from the emergency button on his belt. I thought perhaps you had pressed it in order to keep radio silence Master Bruce. "

"Perhaps he came too and pressed it himself?", Bruce pondered allowed.

" Master Bruce, that could not be possible", Alfred returned, " We both know if he came to he would refuse our help. Also, Master Bruce, he was wrapped in his cape and hidden behind the dumpster over there."

Saying this he gestured to a nearby dumster, where Bruce began to search around and found a partial boot print, which he took a picture of , then he turned and walked over to the place where Harley Quinn had dropped down. While her blood was in a pool on the ground she was no where in sight. Eyeing the area around where she was he saw1 the same boot print in her blood.

Somebody else had come by after he had left and hid Damian, grabing Quinn and carrying her off.

Bruce had found no other clues, and had gotten in the car with his son and butler, driving onward back home.

Now his son was in a bed, under two layers of blankets. The crowbar had knocked him out but had not done any other noticeable damage. He had woken up for a few minutes in the morning, scaring Alfred jalf to death while he gasped. He had looked Alfred in the eyes and said one word

" Hood"

And had gone straight back out like a light.

Neither Bruce nor Alfred had any idea what he meant by that, and had monitored him all day so far.

"Master Bruce?", Alfred called through the innercom, " A visiter on a motorcycle has arrived at the front gates. Shall i let them in?"

Bruce stood and walked to the front door, calling a simple "yes" over his shoulder. As he stood out in front of his home he heard the engine coming towards him. The rider quickly pulled up and parked his motorcycle along the driveway. Turning his bike off, he slowly lifted his helmet off his head and placed it on the gas tank. Panning his head around, he looked Bruce dead in the eyes.

" Hey Bruce", Jason said, smirking into his old mentors widening eyes.


	4. welcome Home

I do not profit from dc comics nor do i own these characters.

chapter four: Welcome Home

"Jason?", Bruce questioned, " What are you doing here?"

" Well Brucy, I wanted to stop by the old homestead and see how the whole batty family has been.", Jason said with an eyebrow raised, " That isn't a problem...is it? I know i was being a dick... speaking of how is HE doing?... but I didn't think you hated me that much."

With that Bruce rushed forward and pulled him into an embrace.

" Woah Bruce, when did you get all huggy?" asked Jason in bewilderment.

Bruce pulled back and looked him in the eyes " Since one if my sons stopped by to visit unannounced. you ass. And no i don't hate you."

Jason's eyes opened wide aa he stares at his mentor.

"Bruce", he began, " you have never called me your son before. Has being a father to Damian really changed you that much?"

He remembered wanting to be his son. Striving to impress the dark hero. Striving to be stronger, better. But the Bruce he remembered was cold and unfeeling. The Bruce he remembered couldn't save him, and wouldn't avenge him. Yet now called him son?

Bruce let out a long sigh, and averted his eyes. " That, and old age Jason. And Alfred... he told me after last time I saw you that i needed to stop treating you like a hero or a villain and remember who actually raised you... Me. So yes, I am your father, although I know i am saying it to late in the game to change what has happened between us."

Jason lost all of the sarcastic qords he had prepared for this meeting. All of the anger died before it made it out of his mouth. For once he was silent.

Then " Damnit Bruce, don't you know I had all sorts of pokes and jabs ready to make you miserable? I had a whole speech set out and now for the first time in my life, you made me speechless. This time without a smack upside my head."

Bruce smiled at him. " Lets get inside Jason. Alfred will be happy to see you and he was just making dinner. Unfortunatley Damian recieved an injury last night and is resting up. Hasn't been concious all day."

With that Bruce pulled Jason by the shoulder, into the mansion... into a home he had forgotten he had missed.


	5. Harley awkes

i do not own or profit from or the characters in this story or these characters. If i did i wouldnt be typing them on my phone with a portable keyboard, in a two bedroom apartment questioning wether or not i had enough money for dinner lol

Chapter 4: Harley

Waking with a start, Harley looked at the spot where he had been sitting. He was nowhere in sight. Letting out a sigh of releif. She would not want him to see her wake up in fear. She had been dreaming about the nigh before, about how her puddin had left her to die. While it had not been the first time, she knew it was the last. She was done letting that sadistic pig put her through hell and play it off as love, or a test of love.

Looking out the window over her shoulder she figured that it was late evening. She had slept longer than usual. Looking around she saw her outfit lying on the chair he had been sitting in. She reached for it and held it in her hands. she pondered putting it on but knew it would only remind her of the man she knew did not love her any longer. She noticed, as she held the leather in her hands, that it had been washed. There were no longer any traces of blood. Also, she realized, all of the rips and tares from the fights and explosions from her years as the Jokers sidekick had been sown an patched with expert care.

She stood slowly, trying not to hurt herself. After a breif moment of cool air she realized she was completely naked. She glanced over at the dresser, seeing the clock agree with her guess. It was two oh seven in the afternoon. Sitting on the dresser beside the clock ws a glass of water and a note. She walked over to it, draining the water and picking up the note.

 _I know that i cannot make you stay here if you really don't want to. But I would really like to talk to you when i get home. You lost a lot of blood before i could get to you, and you could use more rest. If I am not kept long, I should be back around four in the aternoon with food.. There is left over pizza, but I do not have a microwave. Tylenol is in the bathroom cupboard and feel free to use the television. NO PAY PER ViEW!_ She smirked at the last sentence before heading to the bathroom. When she entered she looked to her left, taking a glance at her wound. It was not pretty. It went along her temple and by her right eyebrow. It was sown togeher as expertly as her clothes had been, but it was always going to be a scar, albeit ot as bad as it could have been.

Looking away from the her wound she looked to the ret of her face, her eyes widening in suprise as she looked. Her makeup was gone. Where she had expected smudges from tears and blood, there was nothing. Not even her lipstick was there. She also noticed her hair was clean. Turning, she saw her boy shorts and bra hanging from the towel rack, drying after being cleaned apparently.

She felt her cheeks flush as she thought of those beautiful blue eyes seeing her naked. Then she realized she had been covered in blood and tht was not the way she would want him to see her...

" Wait", she yelled in her head, " Why am I thinking of this boy seeing me naked!?,"

Still, even as she shook her head she could not deny the animal magnatism rolling off of him in waves.

That is when another thought crossed her mind: " I was covered in blood, ready to die, and he saved me, carried me to his home, washed me and my clothes, sowed me up and let me sleep in his bed? That is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me in the history of ever and all i can think about is the few moments when he saw me naked?! "

Shaking her head she walked back out to the fridge, grabbed a slice of pizza and a can of mountain doo, and turned on the tv, before sitting on the edge of the bed with the remote. Scrolling through the channels she saw a movie she had been really wanting to see. She had asked the Joker to take her but he had said he was " to busy" trying to take down batman, and besides, he hated that romantic drama anyway.

Hiting the OK button on the remote, a warning came up saying it was pay per view and would be added to his satement aat the end of the month. Smirking she hit ok and continued to watch the movie, eating pizza and drinking a soda in silence, hoping to drown out all thoughts


	6. the ol homestead

As Bruce lead Jason into the house he looked at his young ward from years ago. His shoulders had filled out, but the way his clothes hung off of him told a tale of many days without food, while his sunken eyes and messy hair spoke of night without sleep.

He took his second oldest son inyo the dining room, pushed him into a chair, then sat across from him.

" To what do i owe the pleasure of you stopping by Jason? It has been some time."

" Well Bruce, " Jason Began, " Here is how it is. I hated you, and blamed you for not rescuing me. Then I came back and directed my rage and depression at you for not killing the maniac who took me from you. Ater a time of making your life miserable, i left to travel the world, and along the way I experienced losses, sadness, and many battles. Through it all you were on my mind. I began to realize that with every kill I made, I felt darkness in my sould, just as you had warned me. And while I do not regret the lives i have taken, I now understand what you were trying to tell me. I have come back to your doorstep to ask your forgiveness. I know the last time i came to your doorstep I demanded you ask for mine. Yet, more than that Bruce, I came back because I also believe that you are MY family. While i did not feel i belonged here before, I missed you. I also missed working with you. Dick contacted me a few months ago and said that You guys could use some backup on the streets after you got shot up by the penguins goons. I am here to offer my help to you."

Bruce pondered everything Jason said as Alfred came in holding a tray of food.

" Cheese and crackers with sliced pepperoni", Alfred started as he stepped into the room, " Your favorite if I remember, Master Jason."

" Fuck yeah!", shouted Jason as he reached for some.

Alfred smacked hs hand away, saying, " Master Jason, I know I have spoken to you about the use of curse words in this house.", a twinkle in his eyes as tthey met Jason's.

Jason jumped up and hugged Alfred, smiling as he said " I missed you Alfie, a whole lot.'

Alfred shook his head, " Not that nickname again Master Jason."

Jason chuckled as he sat back down, shoveling little cracker sandwhiches into his mouth my the handfull.

After a few minutes of watching Jasons show of excellent table manners in silence, Bruce finally spoke up.

" Listen Jason, I am happy to see you are back, and safe, but Ihave doubts about you coming back to out nightime work. There is already so much death in Gotham, and the last time you were here you left behind a pile of bodies as high as Wayne enterprises tower. I cannot let you back onto the team with loaded guns. Not with a good conscience."

Jason looked down at his hands for a moment, before loooking Bruce in the eyes. " Fine. I can do it your way Bruce." And with that he took both of his guns out of the holsers Bruce had pretended not to see on his hips, and placed them in front of Bruce. He and Alfred met each others eyes across the room before they both looked back at Jason.

" You would have shot me for trying to take those before. You can come with me tonight on patrol. But I will be keeping and eye on you. No killing. We really could use your help..."


	7. Choose

As Jason snuck through the door to his own apartment, he saw Harleen Quinzel had fallen asleep in front of the T.V. Walking quietly over to her side, he examined her. She had taken a pair of his sweat pants and an old t shirt and thrown them on. He had to admit, she looked pretty good in his clothes. Unfortunately he had to wake her up from her nap.

" Harley," He whispered, pushing her hair back away from her forhead, " I brought food.."

She slowly stirred, blurry eyes looking up at him.. " You keep treating a girl like this and she is gonna get some ideas."

"You keep wearing my t shirts and I am gonna get some ideas," He replied, winking at her before lifting up a bag of takeout boxes.

Blushing, she asked " So what did you get me?"

" I figured everyone likes good plate of steak and potatoes," he smirked, seeing her blush creep along her face as she tried to hide it with her question." I was not sure about the vergetables though."

" That is perfectly ok kid, " she replied, " I like just about anything as long as long as it is served with dessert.'

Smiling he said, " Well lucky you, because I brought cheesecakes too.'

A huge grin lit her face and she leaned forward, sitting criss cross in his bed." MY FAVORITE!" She yelled.

" I like a woman who can eat", he said, sitting in the chair next to her, handing her the box with the cheesecake in it first with a fork.

" Hey now, don't you get any ideas just because I am wearing your t shirt and laying in your bed."

" Never", he returned.

Smiling as she opened the box she said " dessert before dinner huh? Didn't your parents ever tell you that can ruin your appeite? Don't have to woory about me though. Nothing can ruin mine."

With that the conversation stopped, as they scrambled to eat their food like it was a mission. He finished first, watching her swap from shoveling it in to savoring every few bites. The content smile on her face mixed with the steak sauce on her chin made him chuckle, until she sent him a glare.

" Just don't get any on my shirt, " he said, winking at her before going over to the desk. Pressing a button under the bottom, a secret drawer slipped out. Inside were his armor, as well as his helmet and knee pads. strapping on the knee pads, he pulled the balistic vest out and slipped it on over his tank top. He walked back over to Harleen and sat on the bed beside her, holding his helmet. He noticed her forhead crease as she looked at the red bat symbol across the siilver chestplate.

" So, did the B-man put you up to this?", she asked.

" No Harley", he sighed looking into her questioning blue eyes. " I brought you to my apartment last night without telling him. I also did not tell him you were here when i visited him today. He has no idea that you are here. "

She looked at him in alarm, " Why did you bring me here then? He is going to be so angry with you, and he is really scary when he is angry. "

He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. " The reason i brought you here, and saved you from bleeding out in that alley, is that you tried to do the same for me once. When the joker was beating me with his crowbar, torturing me, you tried to stop him. I remember at first you did not want to watch him beat me down. You hid in the other room. Then i saw you come out that door, tears falling from your eyes as you begged him to stop. I watched him turn around and hit you with that crowbar, covered in my blood, and curse at you, belittle you. He went to hit you again with it, so I stood up, knowing he would kill you as well if i did not destract him. I attacked him, and as weak as I WAS, it was enough to make him let you escape. ", his eyes filled with pain as the memories came back to him, " He killed me that night. But you lived. Seeing you in the alley the other night, I knew i could not leave you to die any more than you left me. I am so tired of seeing him hurt you. It makes me sick. I have been on the recieving end of his anger and twisted punishment. You are a sweet smart woman, who, in a moment of loneliness, allowed a madman to take your feelings and bend your reality, making you fall in love with him and using that love to lead you into crime, and to throw away a promising career and your own self control. I used to hate you, but after my memories came back in full, and i saw you lying in a pool of blood, I only wanted to save you."

Hearing a sniffle, he looked over at her and saw tears dripping down her face as she stared away from him in shame. While he wanted to comfort her yet again, he felt that physical comfort would make her uncomfortable.

" You think to highly of me kid, " She whspered, " I aint good. Not anymore. I have done such terrible things. But i can't believe you remember that. I can't believe you tried to save me. I remember getting hit. I remember him standing over me about to hit me again. But then he turned back to you. I didnt know that you had grabbes his attention. I just though he loved me too much to hurt me again. Why did you do it?"

"Isn't that what heroes are supposed to do?" He replied.

"So what now?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?", he asked, " As in what do we do now that your feeling better? ". He really had not though this out that far.

Seeing his contemplative face she realized the same thing. " This was your plan silly", she sniffled out, " Did you really not think it out at all?"

Laughing he replied " Well I know two things. I refuse to let Batman put you in Arkham again. And i also refuse to let you go back to or get taken by the Joker. You can stay here as long as you like. There is a place next door you could get a job under the tables. Its a kitchen that needs a prep cook, basic hearty food. In fact it is the same place i got those steaks. If you do stay though you will need new clothes and some hair dye. You can go wherever else you like but i cannot guarantee your safety anywhere but close to home."

She blushed as she looked into his eyes. She had never really had someone besides her dad offer to protect her. His intense eyes looked into hers waiting for her response. On one hand it would be nice to get a job and stay in the city she loved so much. She was so tired of the violent life she had been leading. On the other hand she could just skip town and leave the Joker and her past in Gotham.

" Can I have tonight to think about it?" She asked Jason.

" Of course", he replied.

Looking at the clock he stood up. " I have to get going. Batman is expecting me tonight. We are hunting down the Joker."

"Wait!", she exclaimed before he walked out the door.

He turned back., " Wassup Harley?"

"What's your name anyway?", she asked.

" Red Hood not enough for you?" he winked at her.

" Not if you don't wear it around me." she replied with an eyebrow raised.

" Jason Todd", he said, turning around and putting on the helmet.

" Harleen", she said.

Chuckling, the last thing he said before closing the door behind him was " I know. But Harley is so much better.


	8. Chapter 7: Gotham Night Life

Jason saw Bruce standing on the designated rooftop and quickly grappled his way up to it. Coming up behind him, he looked over his shoulder at the scene below. A group of thugs was standing around a semi as it was loaded up with contraband. All of them were armed, wearing masks covered with the visage of a clown, gaping smiles unervingly glancing to and fro.

" Where is Damian?", asked Jason

" Joker got him last night. Right in the head with a..."

Jason looked at his back. " It was a crowbar wasn't it Bruce."

Bruce simply nodded.

" Is he gonna be ok?" Jason asked his stoic mentor.

" Yes. He came to after you left and tried to sneak out after me tonight. He would not have even been injured if he had waited for me like I told him. He just gets so angry sometimes. His impulsive nature gets hime in trouble more often than not. "

" A kid after my own heart", Jason smirked."

" I love you Jason but that is not a comforting thought. "

" Lighten up Bats. After all this practice you would think raising a son would have gotten easier haha." Jason snorted as he laughed out.

" What scares me most is that someone else got back to him after I followed Joker. They had moved his body to hide it. And they took Harley Quinn as well." Bruce's voice was filled with concern.

" What do you mean they took Harley Quinn? And what do you mean his body?" Jasons voice hissed at Bruce.

Bruce turned around to answer: " When Joker got Damian, he was knocked unconscious. I caught up to them and Joker put a gun to Harley's head. I threw a batarang and kncoked the gun away but it still grazed her head. She sustained heavy damage next to her temple. I followed Joker dow...

" Wait one fucking second!", Jason said as he walked up to Bruce, " You saw Damian go down and left him there on the ground? And then Harley as well?! That is no the Bruce I know! You always stop to help the wounded...'

" It was not my night Jason!", snapped Bruce, letting him know he did not feel right by his actions either. He decided to switch gears.

" Could it have been the Joker?" asked Jason.

" No, the boot print did not match his style. It might have been one of his goons." replied Bruce.

 _Crap. I forgot to_ _check not to leave signs._

" Or maybe just a concerned citizen", Jason countered, " You have helped a lot of people in this town and so has Robin."

" Perhaps", pondered Bruce, " But that would not explain Harley going missing."

" Perhaps not, and yet a concerned citizen may have noticed her bleeding out and taken her for medical attention."

" I thought of that. No hospitals admitted anyone with her description." said Bruce, obviously purturbed by the whole thing.

" Well we can only hope someone took her home for healing. It is a bad city for a beautiful woman to be alone on the streets.' returned Jason.

 _Oh no. Now I am calling her beautiful. Shit. Bruce just gave me a weird look._

Cmon Bruce, even you have to admit she is attractive."

" Lets just get back to the matter at hand Jason", his mentor replied with a chuckle.


	9. Chapter 8: Date?

Jason tried to sneak into his apartment. It was three in the morning and he was hoping she was sleeping. However, no such luck.

She was sitting on the bed watching the door with anxiety all over her face.

Tryin to stand tall and hide his limp, he succeeded in tripping over the front mat and thumping into the ground.

With a yelp of worry Harley rushed over and helped him stand again. She instantly saw the blood on his left pant leg.

" What happened?" she demanded to, not asked, to know.

"It was nothing-" he began

" Bullshit", she replied, " Take off your pants. I am assuming you have bandages under your bathroom sink? " she asked as she qent in. After a few banging drawers and doors she said " uhuh" and came back out.

He had just stood there the whole time, leaning against the kitchen counters.

" Come on!", she snapped, " Off with the pants."

" Not before the third date!", he replied, laughing as he fell over, only to land with another thump and a yelp of pain.

" Idiot", she said, sitting down next to him and sitting him up straight. " I cannot bandage you properly if you dont take your pants off. Now stop being a child and take them off!" she practically yelled.

" Fine", he snapped back, mad that his joke was ignored. He slid his pants off after she helped with the knee pads, and she got to work on his wound.

She tisked at him as she worked ( _As if it is my fault i got shot)_ He watched her face as she cleaned out the wound, barley flinching when she poured hydrogen peroxide and iodine in it. In fact, she winced more than he did. That is when he really noticed the concern in her eyebrows, and in her beautiful blue eyes. She knew what ahe was doing though and before he knew it she was done and he was all bandaged up.

" Well the bullet went through. Not to much damage, except to your pants. Probably should get another pair soon. So what happened?" she asked.

" Deadshot", he replied, " Apparently the shipmemt we interupted was being guarded by more than just the regular goons. I jumped in and took about eight of them out, leaving Batman with the three in the truck. But when i turned around I had a lazer on my chest. Batman saw it and grabbed me, tossing me aside. However the bullet caught my leg. Batman pushed me into the truck and rushed after Deadshot. I am assuming he got him because he told me to head home and patch

myself up. "

" I remember a time when he used to take better care of you Robins", she said.

" Well georgeous, I am no longer a Robin and much prefer _you_ playing nurse than gruff ol Batsy." he winked at her.

She rolles her eyes and lopked away

 _This kid is cocky Ill give him that. But if he winks at me one more time he is patching himself up._ Well don't get used to it. I am not your personal nurse ao you have to be more careful kid." She stated matter of factly.

" It's cute to see you so worried, " he began, " but stop calling me kid Harley. I am twenty four. That's only seven years younger than you! "

" It ain't polite to bring up a ladies age in conversation!", she protested, " besides, what do our ages have to do with each other?"

" Well..." he blushed, " I just don't want you to think about me like i was a kid.

She saw him flustered, glad that he was the one blushing this time.

" Anyway, I live on my own, work my butt off, and I can cook too!" he said defensively.

" Not anymore you don't! " she smiled, " You have a roomate. At least for a while. I made my choice and I think you're right. Not only does being around you keep me safe from Batman and Joker, It also gives me a better chance at rehabilitation than Arkham Asylum ever did.

He grinned wildly pleased she was staying. " I am glad you chose to stay Harley. It will be good for you. plus I get lonely being the only kook in the house"

" Hey!", she yelled, elbowing him as she stood up.

" What do you say I take you clothes shopping tomorrow after my shift, then take you to the place next door to get you that job?" He asked

" Why Jason ( _"god did his name sound good on her lips" ) he thought_ , are you asking me out?"

" Uh? I mean... um..."

" It's a date", she whispered mistcheiviously as she helped him up, leading him to one aide of the bed as she hopped in the other side, passing out in moments.

Meanwhile he stared at the cieling, trying not to think about his eloquent response..." She is Trouble. "


End file.
